swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Chewie's Hope
|Tech = Tech Level 3 |Resources = , , , |Units = 8 Hvy Troopers 4 Adv Mounted Troopers 5 Workers 6 Frigates 4 Transport Ships Chewbacca Han Solo |Gaia = 2 Strike Mechs 2 Mech Destroyers 4 Hvy Mech Destroyers 1 Hvy Assault Mech 4 Artillery 2 Anti-Air Mobiles 4 Adv Cruisers Shoran |Population = 100 |No = 4 |Previous = Reunion Amongst The Trees |Next = The Challenge of Mattichek }} Chewie's Hope is the fourth scenario of the Chewbacca campaign. Han Solo and Chewbacca finally learn the true location of the signal jammers, and travel there to take them out. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Proceed downriver to the city of Tunnatutikan and establish a base. * Destroy all three signal jammers so Han can contact the Alliance. Hints # Chenachochan is well defended, but there is a less perilous route into their base. # Take Han and Chewbacca to investigate the supply depot to the Southwest. they are master negotiators. # A Trandoshan prison camp to the Northeast is holding captured Wookiee ships. They will be helpful in destroying one of the Imperial jammers. Players Player * (Wookiees): The player must reach Shoran's base, then build an army to take out the signal jammers. Allies * (Wookiees): Shoran has a base at the center of the map, which will come under the player's control. * (Galactic Empire): A supply depot to the south that Chewbacca and Han can raid. Enemies * (Galactic Empire): The Empire has a large base to the east and a small base to the west, both containing signal jammers. The third is to the northeast, near the Trandoshan Slavers' camp. All three must be destroyed to win the scenario. * (Galactic Empire): A prison camp to the northeast. The player can attack them to free some Adv Cruisers. Strategy The player starts with a few Frigates and Transport Ships in the western part of the map, and must make their way to the center. There are a few enemy Frigates on the way, but they're easily dealt with. The player assumes command of Shoran's base, and can begin training Workers and gathering resources. There's an Imperial Depot to the south. Sending Han and Chewbacca here will earn the player one Hvy Assault Mech and four Hvy Mech Destroyers. This is also a good place to build a War Center, a Research Center, a Spaceport, and some Prefab Shelters, if the player wants to leave room in their base for military buildings. The player must now destroy the three signal jammers - one to the west, one to the northeast, and one to the southwest. The player can progress in one of two ways. A varied army There are three jammers to take out. The one to the northeast is on the water, so the player will need a navy. The player can't train Cruisers in this scenario, but the Trandoshan Slavers have captured some Adv Cruisers to the northeast. Train an army of Frigates and Destroyers, free the Cruisers, and destroy the Trandoshan Slavers, then move on to the jammer. Make sure to protect the Adv Cruisers - the player won't be able to train any more! If the Cruisers are lost, use Transport Ships and land some Pummels near the jammer. Train a land army, consisting of Repeater Troopers, Adv Mounted Troopers, and Hvy Mech Destroyers, supported by some Cannons and Hvy Anti-Air Mobiles. The western jammer has a Troop Center and a Mech Factory, and will train Hvy Troopers, Hvy Strike Mechs, Hvy Mech Destroyers, and Assault Mechs. Destroy the military buildings and Advanced Turrets, and take out the jammer. Send the army east, and begin sieging the main Imperial base. In addition to the previously mentioned units, they also have some Fortresses that will train Cannons, Bounty Hunters, and Dark Troopers, as well as an Airbase. Tear down the base bit by bit to reach the signal jammer, then destroy it to end the scenario. Air Cruisers If the player has the expansion, a much faster and easier method is to train some Air Cruisers. The player is not meant to have Aircraft in this scenario, the enemy doesn't have any anti-air units or Anti-Air Turrets. The only threats are Fortreses (which can be taken out with the Air Cruiser's superior range) and the occasional Fighter (easily shot down). Take out all three jammers to win. Category:Chewbacca scenarios